


Oh, Calamity

by kiexen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot based on the song "Oh, Calamity" by All Time Low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Calamity

Rin looked from the bricks bearing the words "Free" and "For the team" on them to Haruka and grinned, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Today's the big day. Today we get to race in the relay." Rin dropped his arms again, the grin slipping from his face. "Hey, Haru, do you think we'll do okay?" He asked, his nerves finally getting the best of him.

Haruka blinked. "Yeah, I'm sure we'll do fine."

Rin sighed. "I hope so. Thanks for agreeing to be a part of the relay." The smile reappeared on his face, even though it looked forced. "We should probably get going, don't want to be late, do we?"

"No, we don't." Haruka pulled Rin into a hug that lasted a moment too long before pulling away. Rin blinked in surprise, but otherwise didn't question it. Instead, a much more natural smirk appeared on his face before bolting in the direction of the swim club.

"I'll beat you there!" He challenged, laughing as he ran.

"Hey! No fair!" Haruka pelted after him, unable to hold back a small laugh that slips out.

***

Rin glanced around the Australian airport as he stepped off the plane, looking around for the couple he was going to be staying with while at school. Spotting them, he made his way over, greeting them in broken English. Together, they go to bag check and retrieve his luggage, the man carrying it for him. They don't linger on the way out, quickly taking him to their car.

On the drive to their house, they pass the beach and Rin stares out at the waves gently crashing and receding on the shore, somewhere on the other side of that was who he left behind in Iwatobi.

_I don't need them. I don't need Makoto or Nagisa, or especially not Haru..._

***

"I'm going out for a bit," Rin called out to his foster mother, his voice still thick with his Japanese accent.

"Alright, hun! Just be back in time for dinner," she replied.

"Will do." He walked outside and took a deep breath, letting it out in the form of a heavy sigh. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants as he went, just letting his feet carry them where they wanted to go, as his mind wandered.

Rin blinked, almost as if in surprise when he steps onto sand. He lifted his head and stared out at the ocean, watching the waves rise and fall. Carefully, he meandered down to the water, sitting down in the sand out of the range of the water's outstretched fingers. Rin rested his arms on his slightly pulled up knees, continuing to stare out into the endless blue abyss. 

_Six thousand and eight hundred kilometers from you to me... I thought I didn't need you..._

***

Rin clenched his fists in his lap as he sat on the floor with his legs underneath him, angry tears left wet tracks on his cheeks as they traveled down. "I can't ever beat you! Why can't I beat you?" He let out a sob as his little frame shook. "I quit! I'm done swimming!" Rin pushed himself to his feet and bolted from the room, leaving a dumbfounded Haruka behind. _Why can I go to a swimming school overseas but still be unable to beat him?_

***

Rin shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket, exhaling a puff of breath that exploded into view in the cold air. He walked up onto the train platform, stopping dead in the center, staring wide eyed at the slightly smaller framed raven haired boy on the other side of the platform. Haruka looked up, as if he felt Rin's stare. His eyes locked onto Rin's, and while Rin's crimson eyes were wide with surprise, Haruka's clear blue were narrowed with cold indifference. Rin collected himself and matched Haruka's expression, not breaking eye contact.

The moment is shattered by the train cutting between them and pulling to a stop to let people board. Most of the people on his side of the platform filed into the train before it took off again. Once the train passed, Rin realized Haruka was still there. He breathed in and exhaled deeply as he started crossing the tracks to the other half of the platform. Time seemed to slow down as Rin passed by Haruka, who was staring straight ahead, only turning his head to look the opposite direction of Rin.

Rin hunched his shoulders when he was beyond Haruka, burying his hands deeper into his pockets. He swore he felt someone watching him, and wondered if it was Haruka, but refused to turn around to look in case he was wrong. He wasn't even sure what he would do if he turned around and it _was_ Haruka.

_It's such a shame that we play strangers, no act to change what we've become._

_Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me._

_Oh calamity._

_Oh calamity..._


End file.
